


He'll get over it

by GrabTheSalt_TBIB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabTheSalt_TBIB/pseuds/GrabTheSalt_TBIB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: So since you're thinking about writing Sevin fanfic, I was wondering if you could do one about when Kevin is a virgin, and Sam wants his first time to be special. Fluffy at first, then builds to smut, then back to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll get over it

Kevin’s a virgin. He hasn’t really made it public knowledge and he doesn’t intend to, but he accidentally lets it slip one night. 

Sam had come to town for a visit about a month ago. Dean brought some alcohol, as usual, and insisted Sam take a break from work and take a load off. At first Kevin had resisted, but he caved after a while, thinking it might not be so bad. 

He was right. It wasn’t so bad. They got to drinking, him getting drunk first and then Sam and Dean slowly followed since they had a higher tolerance for it. Luckily they had made some food before they started drinking and it was sitting on the table currently waiting to be dug into. 

Kevin smiled, “You got veggie burgers?” He looked up at the other men and they shrugged.

“You are a vegan,” Sam commented. 

Dean chimed in with, “No matter what you are, you’ve been eating hot dogs for way too long.”

Kevin grinned and picked up one of the burgers, nearly moaning as he bit into it. Dean couldn’t help his laugh and Sam just watched Kevin with a small smile. “This is so good,” Kevin smiled. 

Dean grinned, “Good, that crap’s expensive. How do you manage to afford living on that diet?”

Kevin quirked a brow, “I don’t…hence the hot dogs.” Sam let out a laugh and Kevin looked over, smiling at Sam and realizing that Dean meant no harm by his comment. 

A bit later they started talking. Dean was smashed, even for him, and for once he was happy. He liked just hanging out with his brother and their friend. Maybe the reason he liked Kevin was because he and Sam were like two peas in an ‘Advanced Placement’ pod, so he wanted to help Kevin be happy just like he had with Sam. 

Kevin and Dean were sitting on the couch, Sam straddling a chair to face them, arms resting over the back of it with his beer bottle in hand since they had finished off their hard stuff. Dean looked over at Kevin, “Wait, so… all this prophet crap started when you were in school, right?” he asked with a small frown.

Kevin nodded, sipping his own beer. “Mhm. I had just gotten accepted to college, remember? Why?”

Dean quirked a brow, “Well… I mean, you were pretty straight laced-“

“So?” he asked, not wanting Dean to say anything bad. 

“I’m just thinking.. You a virgin? I mean.. not that I think about kids being virgins or not, but I mean.. I dunno..” he shrugged, sipping his drink a bit. “I can’t see you having had sex in high school. Seem like one of those ‘wait ‘til marriage’ kinda kids.” 

Sam was stifling his laughter, since he got giggly when he was drunk and in a good mood, and Kevin looked over at him, “What’s so funny, moose man?” 

“Nothin’,” Sam replied, drinking more to hide his smile. “You gonna answer Dean, or what?” he asked.

Kevin started picking at the label on his bottle, “Yeah, I’m a virgin. But so what?” he huffed. 

Dean went a little wide eyed, “You are? Are you serious? Dude, we gotta get you laid. You’re in this life now, your life’s in danger, like, all the time.” He nodded to himself, “Yeah.. we’ll get you laid.”

Sam couldn’t help his face from heating up at that, his pupils dilating just slightly. He sipped his drink again as Kevin answered. “I don’t need to get laid. I’m perfectly okay with being a virgin,” he replied, knowing that Dean would probably try to set him up with a girl. Sure, he liked girls just fine, but at the moment he had his eyes on a man, not a woman, and he didn’t think Sam or Dean even knew he liked guys.

Dean held his hands up innocently, “Fine, fine. No sex, but you don’t know what you’re missing.” He swigged at his beer and glanced at Sam, “You’re quiet.”

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged, “Just listening..” he replied. “I’m kinda with Dean though. You should think about getting laid.”

Kevin huffed a laugh, “Not like I don’t think about it. I just don’t feel the need to go out and buy some hooker to do it, you know?” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah. No hookers. Don’t wanna catch something your first time,” he chuckled. 

Kevin sighed softly and rolled his eyes. “Call me old fashioned, but I want it to actually mean something.” Dean couldn’t stifle his laughter and Kevin shot him a glare. He glared at Sam next, expecting a similar reaction but Sam was just looking at him as if he were captivated by him. He liked that he was drunk because he could just blame the alcohol even though he knew there was more to it. It made Kevin blush and he ducked his head, “It doesn’t have to mean everything, you know? I just don’t want it to mean nothing.” 

Dean was still laughing as he sipped his beer and Sam just nodded, “Yeah. That makes sense, Kevin,” he replied gently. That was how Sam had felt, then he got his first real girlfriend and it worked out for them for a bit. They knew they wouldn’t get married or anything, but they liked each other enough that they had decided to go for it. “Dean just likes fucking,” he chuckled, “Doesn’t care if it means anything.”

Dean shot him a look but didn’t want to object. He had a reputation to uphold after all. Kevin laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess, huh?” Sam nodded his reply and after that the topic changed and they just chatted all night until they passed out. Sam woke first and went on a breakfast run since he had had the least to drink. He got some bottles of water and muffins, some fruit for Kevin since he had a hard time finding more vegan food for him. 

When he got back Dean was up with Kevin, both of them swallowing down a few Aspirin. He handed them each a bottle and Dean gave him a look. “Water? Dude, really?” Sam nodded and Kevin raised a brow. 

Sam looked at him, “Just drink. Gotta hydrate.” Kevin nodded and started chugging it down, trusting Sam’s guidance. He always trusted Sam. Sam smiled a little and gave Kevin a pat on the back. “We should probably get going soon. It was awesome hanging out with you though.”

Kevin smiled slightly, “Yeah. You too. Stay in touch, okay?” Sam and Dean both nodded, agreeing to call every now and then before they headed out. 

*****

Things were quiet for a while, Kevin working on the tablet and Sam and Dean off hunting while they waited for the next trial. Sam called Kevin just to check in.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey, Kevin. It’s Sam. Just calling to check in. How you doing?” Sam and Dean were in the impala on the way to Minnesota for a case. 

“Oh hey! Uh, I’m pretty good. Tired, but that’s not anything new,” he replied, his voice perking up a bit now that he knew Sam was calling. “What about you guys?” 

Sam smiled a little, “We’re doing okay. Headed to Minnesota for a case.”

Dean smacked Sam’s arm, “Hey, as if he took care of that little virginity problem.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dude, no. Drop it.” 

Kevin raised a brow, “I heard that. Tell Dean I haven’t. “

Sam shook his head, “He says he hasn’t. Happy?” 

Dean frowned, “No. I’ll be happy when he gets laid.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You know, Kevin,” he started, turning his attention back to the phone, “Dean’s half right. You should take some time for yourself. I’m not saying go buy a hooker or anything, but you sound pretty beat.” 

Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes, “You’re worse than my mom,” he teased. “I’m okay though, really. I’ll relax when I’m dead.” 

Sam frowned, “Kevin-“ 

“Sam, it’s fine. I’m fine. The faster I get this done the sooner I can relax, okay?” 

Sam took a deep breath and looked out the window. “Kev, I swear, you don’t start taking care of yourself I’ll come and make sure you’re okay.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Whatever Sam. I’ll talk to you guys later, okay?”

“Yeah… talk to you later.” Sam ended the call and put his phone in his pocket, his hand scrubbing down his face as he sighed. Dean looked over at him, quirking a brow, because that was exactly how Sam acted when he was stressed out. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“It’s just Kevin. He says he’s fine but I know he isn’t. I’m gonna head down and see him. Can you handle the case?”

“Can I handle the case,” Dean scoffed, “Dude it’s an angry spirit. I can handle one pain in the ass ghost.”

Sam smiled a little, “Thanks.. wanna drop me off in the next parking lot you see?” Dean nodded his reply and a little later Sam was on his way to Kevin’s in a freshly stolen car. He got to town after about twelve hours and grabbed a motel room to rest up a bit since he figured showing up to Kevin’s looking exhausted would make him a hypocrite. 

*****

The next day Sam went to Kevin’s, banging on the door to request entry. Kevin frowned slightly, he wasn’t expecting anyone. He had his Super Soaker full of Holy water and Sam was greeted with streams of water to the face. He spit some out and pressed his lips together. “It’s just me, Kevin.. Just me.” Kevin let out a nervous chuckle.

“Oh.. sorry, Sam. I wasn’t expecting you. What happened to Minnesota?” he asked as he stepped aside to let Sam in, his eyes trained on the water dripping down and soaking through his flannel and white cotton tee shirt. 

“It’s okay. I guess I’m glad you’re still on your toes,” he replied with a small chuckle. “Dean’s got the case covered.” Kevin just nodded, his eyes drifting up and catching on the way the water clung to Sam’s neck. He swallowed hard before scooting behind Sam and closing the door, then leading him down the where he actually hung out. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked as he started tidying up. 

Sam smiled and watched him, “Just checking on you. You sounded like hell on the phone. Why don’t you go clean yourself up and I’ll pick up out here?” 

Kevin blushed, feeling incredibly self-conscious now. “Yeah.. okay. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Sam smiled and nodded as he watched Kevin head out. 

Sam tidied everything up, straightening out books and tossing out old food. Kevin was letting his life fall apart a little bit and it upset Sam. The kid was, well, a kid. This shouldn’t have been thrust upon him like it was. Sam could so easily relate to him because he had been in a similar spot when he was just a bit older than Kevin, though Sam had already known about everything. 

Twenty minutes later Kevin came out of the bathroom, water dripping from his slightly over grown hair and onto his small frame, beads of water running down his chest to his stomach, then seeping into the towel. Sam couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight and he cleared his throat. “I, uh, picked everything up for you..” 

Kevin smiled a little, “Thanks, I appreciate it.” Sam replied with a smile and sat on the couch. Kevin went to get dressed and came back, his hair all mussed from toweling it at least somewhat dry. 

Sam would be a liar if he said he didn’t have a thing for Kevin. So, maybe Sam was a liar. He couldn’t admit that he liked Kevin because it was too weird. Kevin was still kind of a kid; not even old enough to drink. “So, you’re really still a virgin?” Sam asked. 

Kevin coughed a little as he shifted to get more comfortable in the corner of the couch. “Yeah, I am. Told you before, it sounds stupid, but I don’t want my first time to mean nothing.” 

Sam shook his head, “That’s not stupid at all. It should be something special. You, uh, you deserve someone special.” 

Kevin bit his lip. He had been struggling with his ideas of Sam for a long time, unable to hide them anymore. In the worst case he could just say that he was over tired and didn’t know what he was saying. “Someone special like you?” he asked quietly, picking at the little balls of fuzz on his flannel pajama pants. 

Sam looked over at him quickly, brow slightly furrowed, “I mean… I don’t know. What do you think?” he asked, unsure of how to appropriately respond. Kevin looked up at him, examining him in hopes of reading some sort of reaction, but he really didn’t have much. 

“I-“ he paused, not sure what to say. “I think so. You’re really special Sam.” His voice was barely above a whisper, his nerves taking hold of him. 

Sam licked his lips, biting the bottom one slightly before shifting and leaning over. Kevin was in the corner so Sam put one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back of it, moving closer and waiting for Kevin’s move. “You deserve special, Kevin,” he murmured. 

The younger boys eyes were locked on the older hunter’s as he nodded slowly. “You do too, Sam,” he replied softly before leaning up and pressing their lips together. Kevin’s breath caught immediately and he hummed against Sam’s lips, causing an echo from the hunter that was just a few pitches lower. Kevin was the liar now, or at least he would be if he tried to say that he didn’t love Sam’s lips on his, that it didn’t turn him to jello; luckily no one was asking though. 

Sam scooted closer and spread Kevin’s legs apart, settling down on his knees between them as they kissed, things getting heated quickly. “Kevin,” he grunted, the younger man’s hands slipping up and tugging through Sam’s irresistible hair. 

“Sam,” Kevin moaned back, hips rocking up to meet Sam’s. It had been so long Since Kevin had kissed anyone, so long since he had been with someone in a way anywhere close to this. One of his hands stayed in Sam’s hair as the other slid down, feeling the cotton of Sam’s shirt under his palm. 

Sam glanced up to the bedroom and shook his head, “Not here, Kev. You deserve more than a couch.” He stood and lifted Kevin up easily, the boy barely even aware of the movement except for the fact that Sam had stopped kissing him. Sam moved them to the bed and kept kissing him, rocking down against him. Kevin’s nails were digging into Sam’s back but it just pushed Sam further. Sam pulled back just slightly, their noses still touching, “You got lube?” Kevin stared up at him for a moment, trying to understand what he was just asked. 

“Uh,” he shook his head, “No. I didn’t- I mean, when I- I just use spit..” 

Sam frowned slightly, nodding. “We should wait, Kev..” he murmured, kissing him again. Kevin shook his head and pulled Sam close, sucking on his bottom lip, gently nibbling at it. 

“Want you so bad Sam, please. Please let me,” he begged, and Sam couldn’t help the little groan escape him from hearing Kevin sound so damn needy. 

“We will. I promise, but not now.” He kissed up Kevin’s jaw to suck on the soft skin under his ear. “How about I suck your cock?” he whispered hotly. 

Kevin groaned and nodded emphatically. “Yes! Yes please. Please Sam.” Sam nodded, unable to help but feel that this was probably good. Kevin’s first time really should be special, not some hot and heavy, needy, neither-of-us-have-gotten-any-in-ages fuck. It should be more than that, and Sam would give that to him next time.

Sam chuckled a little after a moment, “So polite, Kevin,” he said, leaning down to kiss his neck more as he rocked down against him. Kevin hissed softly and pushed up against Sam. “I got you. Don’t you worry. It’s gonna feel real good. You ever gotten a blow job?” 

Kevin flushed, shaking his head, “No. Never. Loved Channing but she was prude as hell.” Sam chuckled at that and leaned up to pull Kevin’s shirt off, kissing down his chest. He paid some attention to each nipple, licking it and gently nibbling at it, drawing the sweetest little sounds from Kevin as the boy’s fingers pushed through his hair. 

He kept kissing and moving down, licking around Kevin’s belly button before dipping his tongue in. Kevin laughed and tugged at Sam’s hair, “That tickles!” Sam laughed and did it once more before kissing around it again, slowly making his way down to just above his pants. He slowed down a little, sucking, kissing, and licking as he slowed pulled Kevin’s flannels down, staying just above them. 

Kevin was rocking his hips, his cock hard and pressed against his pants. He groaned softly as Sam pulled the comfortable fabric down far enough to free him. He stared down at Sam, his mouth hanging open as he watched the older man stroke him a few times. A small bead of precum was already gathering on the head of his cock and he moaned as Sam stuck his tongue out and licked it up. “Fuck Sam,” he groaned, eyes closing as he dropped his head back momentarily, then back down to look at him. Sam smirked up at him as he licked him, slowly taking the head of Kevin’s cock into his mouth. Kevin groaned, panting as he gripped Sam’s hair. 

Sam pulled off and looked at him, “You like it?” Kevin nodded emphatically, tugging Sam’s hair to urge him to keep going.

“More.. come on,” he huffed. Sam chuckled and dipped down, starting to suck a bit harder. He ran his tongue up and down the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head, taking Kevin deeper and deeper. “Fuck-“ Kevin moaned, “More.. oh, yeah- j-just like that.” Sam hummed around his cock, hand coming up to rub his balls, causing Kevin to cry out. “S-So close!” he groaned, before Sam got an idea. He tugged Kevin’s pants down more and slipped his finger down to tease at his hole. 

Kevin gripped one hand in Sam’s hair, the other in the blanket beneath him as he cried out. “Sam!” he moaned, coming in Sam’s mouth. Sam hummed and eagerly swallowed it all down, still lightly sucking on him. Small little sounds escaped from Kevin as his body twitched a bit. “S-Sam..” he whimpered, pulling him off a bit, his own cheeks beet red at how fast he came.

Sam leaned up and kissed him, causing Kevin to moan a bit more as he realized he was tasting himself. “You like how you taste?” Sam asked with a chuckle. Kevin groaned and nodded before Sam pushed his tongue back into Kevin’s mouth. “Wanna suck me off?” he murmured against Kevin’s lips. 

The young man nodded, “Yeah, I do. It’s just.. I’ve never done it, so…” Sam shut him up with a kiss.

“It’s fine. We’ll go slow.” Sam smiled, rolling them over so Kevin was on top. He slowly started kissing his jaw and down his neck. “That’s it, Kev. Feels nice,” he hummed. Kevin nodded and kept going, pushing Sam’s shirt up as he moved further and further down. 

It wasn’t long before Kevin was pulling Sam’s pants down and he went wide eyed. “Holy shit-“ he muttered, looking up at Sam, “You’re fucking huge.” 

Sam smirked, never sure how to appropriately respond to that comment. He pushed his fingers through Kevin’s hair and urged him down. Kevin bit his lip and looked up at him. “Sam,” he started.

“Yeah?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I lied.”

“Oh? About what?” he asked, brows creasing slightly. 

Kevin sighed and stood up, digging out a bottle of lube and passing it to Sam. “I was just scared..” 

Sam smiled softly and caught the bottle. “Oh, I see,” he chuckled. “Well.. you still scared?” 

Kevin shook his head, “No, I’m not. I mean, scared it’ll hurt, hell yeah, but not scared.” 

“Too scared to do this?” he asked, and Kevin shook his head. 

“No. I want to. I meant what I said before Sam; you’re special.” 

Sam smiled slightly and put the lube down on the bed next to him. “Thank you. You are too. How about you suck me off, though, then I’ll work you up to my cock. I need to stretch you before I fuck you.” 

Kevin shivered and nodded, climbing on top of Sam and kissing him sweetly for a moment before letting it get heated again. He slid his hands up Sam’s chest and peeled the layers off of him before sliding down and wiggling Sam’s jeans off. “You’re incredible,” Kevin muttered in awe. 

Sam blushed slightly, “Thanks,” he replied, looking down at his tan body. Yeah, he could admit that he was kind of impressive. He pulled Kevin back up and kissed him hard, his hips rocking up against Kevin, letting the younger man feel his thick length. 

Kevin hummed softly and slid a hand down to stroke Sam’s cock, starting to kiss the hunter’s jaw as he stroked him slowly. “Mm, Kevin. Feels good,” he muttered. Kevin smirked and started kissing down Sam’s chest, wanting to move things along he slid right down and started lightly licking at the underside of Sam’s cock.

Sam groaned softly and rocked his hips up, grabbing his cock and pressing it to Kevin’s lips, “Come on, Kev. Suck my cock.” 

The young man smiled slightly and stroked Sam once more before starting to take the big cock into his mouth. He hummed around it, just suckling on the head for the time being so he could get used to having it in his mouth. Sam wasn’t only long, but thick, and he figured it would take a little adjusting to. 

Sam grunted softly, staring down at Kevin and rocking his hips slightly but using his self-control to make sure that he didn’t thrust up into his mouth. Kevin pushed himself down further, sucking harder and Sam’s hands found their way into Kevin’s hair, tugging lightly and guiding Kevin a little. “Just like that, feels so good. Love your mouth,” he groaned softly, wanting to encourage him.

Kevin hummed happily, loving the praise and it did urge him on. He started stroking all of Sam’s length that he couldn’t get in his mouth. He sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort as he did. “Fuck, Kevin,” he panted after a few minutes. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

Kevin pulled off slightly, just enough to speak as he looked up at Sam. “Come in my mouth. I wanna taste you.” He moved back down, sucking hard and lifting one hand to gently massage Sam’s balls to try and stimulate him more. 

Sam grunted, hips twitching and eyes threatening to close as his body tensed, his load spilling out into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin was slightly surprised by just how full it made his mouth feel, but he managed to swallow it down, only losing a little bit down his chin. “So hot like that,” Sam groaned, pulling him up and licking the come up before kissing him. Sam quickly flipped them over again, “Ready for me to work you open?” he smirked. 

Kevin gasped at the sudden shift and he nodded up at Sam, still unable to believe this was even happening. He looked up at Sam and pulled him down into another kiss, slower and a bit lazy since they had both already gotten off. He was glad that he didn’t feel so needy right now, that he could enjoy doing this with Sam and make it something more meaningful than a quick fuck. “Yeah, I’m ready. Just go slow.”

Sam smiled softly and nodded kissing him a bit harder, “I will. Go nice and slow, you just tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Kevin nodded his reply and Sam sat up a little, grabbing the lube and pouring a liberal amount on to his fingers, warming it before moving one down and rubbing at Kevin’s hole. Just that was enough to draw a little sound from Kevin and all Sam could think was that he would probably be making more of those sweet noises.

He gently pushed his index finger against Kevin, slowly pushing it past his rim and inside. Kevin whimpered a little and Sam stopped letting the young man adjust to the new sensation. After another moment he started moving his finger slightly, pulling it out a little and then pushing back in gently, careful not to go too hard. “That feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Kevin replied, his voice a bit lower than usual, thick with something that Sam hoped was arousal. “Keep going,” he added after a moment when Sam stopped. The hunter nodded to himself and started moving just a bit faster, pushing in just a bit deeper. 

“Can you take another?” Sam asked after thinking Kevin might be open enough. 

“Try,” Kevin answered, hands tight in the blanket but mostly from nerves. Sam complied and carefully started adding a second finger. His were thick, long and they started rubbing Kevin in all the right ways. “Oh,” he gasped as Sam brushed his prostate, “That’s good. Right there.”

Sam smirked to himself and kept going with that pattern, no longer that nervous as he watched Kevin’s cock harden a bit and he heard nice sounds sneak past his lips. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded, breath coming hard as he started rocking his hips a bit to get Sam deeper. “Really good,” he muttered, staring at Sam while he felt the thick fingers twist inside him, causing him to gasp. Sam took note of that and he did it again, causing Kevin to arch up and close his eyes. “Just like that.” 

Sam started scissoring his fingers, working on stretching him open a bit, his other hand moving down to stroke his own cock that was already half hard again. Kevin looked absolutely perfect, nearly writhing on Sam’s fingers, sweat covering his skin as he panted and moaned with every brush of Sam’s fingers over his prostate. 

Sam couldn’t help himself as he lowered down and kissed Kevin’s hip, licking at the skin there as he slowly added a third finger, pushing into his slick hole slowly so he wouldn’t get hurt. “Fuck,” Kevin groaned, rutting down against Sam’s hand. “Ugh, fuck,” he panted. 

“So fucking perfect, Kevin,” Sam cooed, kissing his hip more and sucking a mark into it. “Want my cock?” he asked, rubbing against his sweet spot once more as he fingered him open. 

Kevin blushed and looked down at Sam. “Feels good, Sam. Don’t stop.” Sam obliged and kept going, slowly working his fingers apart to stretch Kevin. The younger man moaned and dropped his head back. “Gimme your cock, Sam,” he panted. 

Sam smiled and slid up a bit, grabbing the lube and starting to slick up his cock. “Tell me you want it, Kevin.”

“I want it,” he replied softly, staring up at Sam and wiggling on his fingers. “Come on, Sam.” 

Sam smirked and started pressing the head of his cock to Kevin’s hole, causing the smaller man to just slightly and let out a shallow breath. Sam leaned down to kiss Kevin sweetly as he slow pushed his slick cock into Kevin’s virgin hole. “Still so tight,” he groaned.

Kevin moaned a bit louder and rocked his hips slightly. “So big, Sam,” he huffed, pulling Sam down and kissing him again, keeping him close. He felt safe with Sam there, like nothing would hurt him. He kept kissing him, moaning into Sam’s mouth as the hunter started thrusting in and out of him shallowly, getting deeper with each thrust. 

Sam grunted as he fucked Kevin, a sheen of sweat coating his skin quickly. Kevin’s nails were digging into Sam’s back, holding him tightly as he got fucked, small whimpers escaping him as he felt Sam’s length drag out of him and then be thrust back in. Sam shifted a tiny bit, trying to get more leverage. The next thrust tore a loud moan from Kevin, “Right there! Fuck, Sam!” 

Sam smirked and pounded into him right there, nailing his prostate on every thrust. He reached down and stroked Kevin’s cock, fucking him hard as the smaller man moaned and writhed beneath him, looking so perfect on his cock like that. “Wanna come for me, Kevin?” he grunted, already getting close himself. 

Kevin nodded, “Fuck, Sam. Yes! Feels so fucking good. Don’t stop!” he moaned, nails digging into his back still as he got fucked. He gasped, moaning and arching, “Sam- Fuck Sam. That’s it. Oh fuck—Sam!” he cried, coming hard and clenching around Sam’s cock. 

Sam grunted, fucking Kevin through his orgasm, “Fuck, Kev. Fuck!” he groaned, coming hard inside the other man. He kissed him hard as he came, shooting his load into Kevin and moaning into his mouth. Kevin held him close and panted, kissing him back. Sam finished and then pulled out and laid down next to him. “Fuck, that felt good,” he sighed. 

Kevin scooted a bit closer and nodded, “Yeah it did. Best first time ever,” he chuckled. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Kevin and putting him close. “Rest, okay?” 

Kevin nodded, “Okay. Sounds good to me.” He rested a bit and leaned on Sam, feeling safe wrapped up with him. 

*****

 

Sam woke the next morning and smiled at him. Kevin woke and hummed softly. “Morning, Kev,” Sam said.

“Morning,” Kevin smiled. “You sleep okay?” 

Sam nodded, “Slept perfectly. A lot better than I ave in a long time,” he smiled. 

Kevin grinned, “Good.. that’s good. Want some breakfast?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah. I wanna bring you out for some real food tough, okay?” 

Kevin tilted his head, “Really? Okay.. Where?” 

Sam shrugged, “Somewhere nice.” He smiled and kissed Kevin’s forehead before climbing out of bed and starting to get dressed. “Can I shower?” 

Kevin nodded, “Course.. Mind if I join? Saving water and everything…” he asked, slightly embarrassed. 

Sam shook his head, “I don’t care. Come on.” He led Kevin to the shower and they cleaned up.

It wasn’t long before they were at the small town breakfast diner with a booth in the back with their food. Sam had an omelet and some coffee. Kevin had pancakes with orange juice. Kevin glanced up at him, “Was that a, uh, one night thing?” he asked softly. 

Sam shook his head, “I don’t see why it has to be, but I suppose it’s up to you. I’d like it to happen again.” 

Kevin nodded, smiling a bit as he cut his pancake. “Good.. that’s good. What about Dean?” he asked. 

The older man shrugged. “What about him?” 

“Does he know you’re gay or whatever? Won’t he flip?” 

Sam chuckled and shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s my brother.. he won’t, like, cut me off or anything over it. He can deal with it.” 

Kevin nodded a little, “I’m glad. Thanks for everything Sam.. really.” 

He smiled, reaching over to take his hand, “Anytime.”


End file.
